Raziel High School
by Annabeth Lightwood
Summary: Clary is considered popular in Raziel High School. Her mother passed away and her father is hardly there. So, she lives with her aunt and uncle. She has a younger brother named max and a best friend named Isabelle. What happens when she meets an arrogant golden boy? (Can someone also help me come up with a better name?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fan fiction so take it easy. I apologize if there are any wrong grammar or bad writing.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own TMI.**

* * *

"What the hell Max!" I said as my younger brother knocked me down while i was drawing a picture of an angel.

"Can you read me this manga?" he said as he showed me his choice of manga. It was naruto.

"Sure." I said and opened the manga and started reading...until max dozed off and i brought him to his room to sleep.

After i made sure he was all tucked in, i headed down stairs to wish my aunt and uncle good night and went back to my room. I changed into my PJ's and went to the bathroom to wash up and i went to sleep.

* * *

Hi, I am 16 and my name is Clarissa Fairchild, but i prefer to be called Clary. I live in new york city with my aunt Tessa and my uncle Jem. I have one younger brother max, who is nine years old. I also have a best friend that is a girl, she's called isabelle, she has jet black hair and brown eyes. She is really pretty.

My mom pasted away 5 years ago, and my father is never at home cause he is this big shot business man.  
The only time he ever comes home is when he has clients that live in this city.

I go to Raziel High School. I am considered popular in school but i don't see why. I am just an art freak who has a okay sense of fashion but has a body shape of an eleven year old. I have curly red hair, green eyes, pale skin and freckles all over my face.

* * *

I woke up to the 'sweet' sound of my aunt screaming at me to wake up and have breakfast. I groaned and got out of bed. I walked to my bathroom and took a quick shower. Once i was done, i came out and dried my hair. i tried my best to tame my hair and was satisfied when it became wavy instead of a big curly mess of , i put on some foundation so i won't look so pale, mascara, eyeliner, nude lipstick and a little blush. After that, i picked out a red crop top and some jeans shorts, leather jacket and leather boots.

When i was ready, i grabbed my bag and went downstairs to find my plate of waffles being devoured by Max.

"Max!" i shouted and snatched my plate away from him before he could eat anymore of MY waffles.

"Sorry sis, you snooze you lose." he said grinning.  
"You are SO dead" I said jokingly.I tickled max as payback until he begged me to stop, and i did.

I smiled and said good morning to my aunt and uncle, then ate my remaining waffles.

"Hurry up dear, you don't want to be late." said my aunt tessa.  
"Okay!" I said. I said goodbye to my family and made my way to school on my motorcycle.

* * *

When i reached school, i parked my bike and made my way to my locker. On the way there, a few people greeted me and when i was about to reach my locker, i bumped into a muscular body. I looked up to see to golden eyes meeting my green eyes. I was staring at him for who knows how long until his voice snapped me out of my daze.

"I know i am gorgeous but can you not drool all over me, midge?" he asked with a smirk. I felt blood rush into my cheeks. He may be handsome with gold eyes, golden- tan skin, muscular body with looks to make any girl swoon, but he was arrogant and rude.

I glared at him."Sorry for bumping into you your majesty, can you ever forgive me?" i said in a sarcastic tone of voice. He looked taken aback so i pushed him away and made my way to my locker.

When i reached my locker, isabelle came up to me and i turned to her and greeted her.

"I saw you talking to the really cute guy there just now, tell me everything!" she said.I rolled my eyes and put my forehead in my hand and shaking my head.

"Don't start Iz. He is just a arrogant ass." I said.

"Fine, i'll find out sooner or later." Iz said. "But let's get to class, clary"

As we made our way to first period, i sat down next to Iz and put my books on the i looked up, i saw the golden boy walk in with a boy that has black hair and blue eyes. The black hair boy looked a lot like Izzy, but i brushed it off. The golden boy saw me and winked, i felt myself blushing but i gave him my best glare and went back to my things. I saw him walk to the desk behind me and sat down with his friend next to him.

"Hey, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Jace Herondale." He said and pointed to the boy with blue eyes and said " And this is my brother Alec Lightwood. We moved here a couple days ago."

I did not believe him because they looked nothing a like. Jace must have noticed my look and explained. " He is my foster brother. I was adopted by his family."

That explains it. "My name is Clary and this is my best friend Isabelle Trueblood, but call her Iz or Izzy, she prefers that. " I pointed to Iz.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Iz said and held out her hand for them to shake. But before they did the teacher came in right then. I was grateful that i didn't need to talk to jace anymore. He was really an asshat.

* * *

The next few periods were a blur. When it was lunch time, me and Iz and her boyfriend Simon Lewis, which was also my best friend, sat at our usual table while the football team was trying to get my attention.I just ignored them, they were just pigs. Iz and Simon got together a few months ago, but before they started liking each other, simon told me he loved me but i didn't feel the same so i turned him down. I felt really bad for doing what i did, but i didn't want to hurt him more by leading him on so i didn't. We made up a few weeks later and then simon and izzy started having feelings for each other. You would not think someone like Izzy, with her supermodel looks would ever date someone like simon, a nerd who loves video games and is in a sucky band, but they looked so good together. I totally ship Sizzy - that is what my schoolmates call them.

I saw Jace and Alec walk in with another boy holding alec's hand. The boy had sparkly spiky hair with too much glitter on him and he had eyes that looked like a cats, i recognized him as magnus bane. They went and sat at the slut group table. One day and the sluts already have their eyes set on him. I almost felt sorry for jace since alec and magnus were taken.

But he seemed to be enjoying himself. But he was glancing at me every few minutes. Whenever he did, i would blush and turn away. And when the queen slut- Aline tried to shove her tongue down his throat, i have this feeling that i cannot explain, but i know it did not feel good. Was it jealousy? No, it can't be, i only know him for a day and he is an asshat.

I was lost in thought but when a voice brought me back to reality, and i flinched.

"Clary! You have been staring at him for 10 minutes" said Iz while Simon agreed.

"I was not!" i protested but i knew i was.

"Yes, you were. It is so obvious you like him."I blushed when she said that but i still protested.

" Fine, i give up. You can deny it but i know how you are like when you like someone." she said mischievously.

That made me blushed. When lunch was over, i said my goodbyes and went to class, i was excited because it was art class and i love art!

* * *

When i walked in and sat down, guess who i saw? yes, you are right. It was the arrogant ass himself, jace herondale.  
he went to sit next to me and said hi with his smirk, i just turned away and ignored him.

Teacher came in a few minutes later and said that we had a group assignment and a few people groaned at paired us up with partners and we needed to draw their personality and hand it in by next week.

She began reading out the partnered groups "Maia and Jordan, Aline and Sebastian, Jonathan and Kaelie, Raphael and Camille, Woolsey and Maureen. And lastly, Clary and Jace."

"What?!" I said as she finished "Can i change partners please?"

"No" she answered coldly.

I frowned and sat back down."great." i murmured.

"You should be happy midge, you got an amazing and hot partner," he said smirking.

I rolled my eyes and opened my note book to take down the assignment.

" You coming to my house or am i coming to yours?" he asked.

" YOU are coming to my house." I wrote down my address and gave it to him.

" Come at 12pm Saturday." I said as the bell rang and it was time to go home.

" Sure" he said while flashing me a smile. I said bye and went straight home.

* * *

When i reached my house, i ruffled max hair and greeted everyone before i went to my room.

I played my favorite song on my phone as i went to the bathroom to bathe, change and wash my face.

I was wearing a simple tank top and shorts when i went back downstairs to the backyard. I grabbed my pencils and sketchpad and started drawing. I never know what i draw until it is finished. So, i was surprised when the drawing was of a boy that was golden. It looked alot like jace. But not exactly, i seemed to have gotten his face wrong. No matter how i try, i cannot get his face right so i just gave up.I don't know why i drew him but i didn't want to think about it, so i just went to bed after saying goodnight to my family.

* * *

**So, it is 12am here and i am very tired. Sorry if it sucks.**

**i hope you guys like the story and please tell me if i should continue.**

**i would also love some feedback and advice.**

**Till next time, BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I'm back! **

**Sorry for any mistakes in this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: i do not own TMI...sadly **

* * *

JPOV

It was my first day at Raziel High School. When I walked through the halls of RHS to my locker after telling Alec that i will meet him during lunch, many girls were starting to flirt with me. Yep, that's what you get when you are a stunningly attractive guy.

A girl dressed in slutty clothes told me to sit with them during lunch. Since i have not made friends yet, i decided, why not? After telling the slutty girl- Aline (she told me her name), that i would bring alec and his bf magnus to sit with them during lunch, i walked away.

That was when a short Red-headed girl bumped into me. When i looked down, i saw a pair of green eyes and a beautiful face.I wanted to apologize, but my cocky-ness would not allow it.

Instead, i said ""I know i am gorgeous but can you not drool all over me, midge?"

I saw her blush, so i thought she would swoon like all the other girls but instead she said sarcastically "Sorry for bumping into you your majesty, can you ever forgive me?"

I stared at her, surprised. I cannot believe she just said that, i started to have a tinge of respect for the little red. She was like no other girl i ever met. She pushed past me and walked away.

* * *

When i went to first period with alec after putting my things in the locker,i saw the red-headed girl and went to sit behind her. She saw me and i winked at her but she just looked away.

So, i tried to start a conversation."Hey, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. My name is Jace Herondale." Then i pointed to alec and said "And this is my brother Alec Lightwood. We moved here a couple days ago." I saw that she did not believe that alec was my brother so i expained to her that he was my foster brother. She seemed to accept my explanation and introduced herself and her friend.

"Hi, i am clary and this is my best friend Isabelle Trueblood, but call her Iz or Izzy, she prefers that." she pointed to the girl with black hair and brown eyes that was sitting next to her. She looked a lot like Alec. " Hi, nice to meet you." the girl- isabelle said and held out her hand for us to shake. But before we did the teacher came in right then. I was a little disappointed, i really want to get to know Clary more, i had never wanted to get to know a girl the way i wanted to know her before, it was a weird feeling. Maybe if i stop being an ass so much, she would like me more.

* * *

*lunch time

I walked in and saw clary sitting with isabelle and a guy who i think is isabelle's boyfriend. You would not guess someone like her could be with someone like rat face, but the way they were sitting so close with his arm around her, he must be her boyfriend.

As much as i wanted to sit with them, i already decided to sit with aline and her possy. Clary might think it would be weird anyway if i sit at her table because she just met me and i was kinda rude to her.

When i sat down, i kept stealing glances at clary, whenever she caught me, she would blush. She was so cute when she blushed. While i was eating, aline kept trying to shove her tongue down my throat. God she was annoying! I took a mental note to stay away from her next time.

* * *

The bell rang and i made my way to art class.I saw clary when i walked in and sat next to her while giving her my signature smirk. She just turned away and ignored me. It felt so weird having a girl not swoon over me when they saw me, but the feeling wasn't exactly bad...

The teacher came in and gave us an assignment. She paired us in two. When me and clary were paired together, i was a little hurt when she asked if she could switch partners, but i covered it with a smirk and said to her "You should be happy midge, you got an amazing and hot partner."

She rolled her eyes when i said that and took down notes for the assignment. I asked if i should go to her house or mine. She said that i should come to her house on saturday at 12pm. "Sure" I said while flashing her a smile. And all she said was bye and left. Damn, she still didn't swoon. How can i get her to like me?!

* * *

*Skip to saturday

JPOV

This must be shocking, but i was nervous to go to her house. Laugh all you want, but she was different. She was nothing like the other girls who cake themselves in makeup, she had natural beauty, she did not put a lot of makeup. If you ask me, i don't think she needs it at all.

Anyway, i made my way to her house. Her house was a two- story red bricked house. It was quite old but had a homey feel to it. There was another building next to it and the doorplate read Dorothea's Fortune Telling. I rang the bell next to Clary's door and waited. I was a little early, but i didn't care, i had this strange urged to see her.

I heard footsteps coming down and she opened the door, she had messy hair and still had her PJ's on. " FUCK! I forgot that you were coming." she said shocked.

Even now she looked beautiful. I smirked at her and pointed to her hair " Nice hairstyle midge." i said. She blushed heavily and ran up stairs calling out to me " Be back in 20 minutes, don't get too comfy." I smiled and sat down, i was surprised that her parents weren't home. I decided to ask her about it later. After 10 minutes of waiting, i dozed off thinking about clary and why was i thinking about her. She was constantly on my mind.

* * *

** FINISHED! Finally!**

**Been here writing for 3 hours, so i hope you guys like it even though i know it might suck and is boring.**

**Please R&R anyways! **

**Thx for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, I know the grammar was bad, sorry about that. :-) I will try to work on that.**

**ANYWAY, enjoy. **

**Oh, and i edited the drawing personality to drawing portrait for the assignment.**

**(p.s. this might have bad grammar as well)**

CPOV

I woke up late this morning because i was having nightmares all night. God, how i hate nightmares! I went downstairs to have "breakfast" at 11am. Since it was a Saturday, my aunt and uncle went out to buy groceries, so they won't be back until at least 1.30pm.

My hair was a mess and i was still in my PJ's when someone knocked on the door, i opened the door thinking it was a girl scout selling cookies.

But when i opened the door, there stood jace in all his glory, wait, WHAT?! Jace?! And GLORY?! Why did i think that? Why was he here?!

Then it dawn on me, we were suppose to do a assignment together. And i completely forgot!

" FUCK! I forgot that you were coming."I said. Still cursing myself in my head that i forgot.

" Nice hairstyle midge." He said smirking.

I am pretty sure my cheeks were scarlet with embarrassment. "Be back in 20 minutes, don't get too comfy." I said trying to be casual but failed because of my CHEEKS! UGH!

I raced up stairs to wash up and put my make up on. I also chose a green sweater with a pair of ripped all that took me 40 minutes, pretty sure he is asleep.I was surprised when i saw jace looking at the only picture of my mom that my aunt and uncle owned instead.

A wave of emotions came crashing down on me- sadness, anger, frustration, guilt and so much more. But i suppressed it and walked over to stand next to jace.

* * *

JPOV

I woke up 25 minutes after i dozed off. I stretch my hands above my head and yawned. That was when something caught my eye, it was a picture of someone who looked almost like clary.

Same green eyes, fiery red hair. But the person in the picture looked older. I guessed it was clary's mother.

"That's my mom" clary said startling me.I almost dropped the picture.

"Yeah, you look like her."

"Thanks, she died 5 years ago." She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry." A little shocked that she opened up to me, i don't think she talked about her mom that much.

"Why? It is not your fault. I don't get why people say sorry when it is not their fault."

"That's not what i meant."

"I know..."

"So, what about your dad?"

She winced when i said that but still answered me. "He travels alot so i don't see him often, I live with my aunt and uncle."

"Oh."

"Yeah...They're out now and my little brother max is at his friends house."

'Oh...So do you want to get started" I said getting the feeling that she didn't want to talk about this anymore.

"Yeah, sure. Come up to my room." She said leading me upstairs.

I couldn't help myself. "Are you inviting me to come into your room, with no one at home, just us? I didn't think you were THOSE type of girls." I said smirking.

"OMG jace, you are so...so...UGH!" She said. But i heard the smile in her voice. That seemed to have lightened the mood.

* * *

CPOV

I brought jace up to my room to work on the assignment. I should have known he will make a comment about coming to my room, typical jace.

"Okay let's get started. Sit on that chair next to the table and pose." I said pointing at a white chair while getting my supplies ready.

"Sure, how about this pose." He said while sticking his tongue out like miley cyrus and doing a peace sign next to his eye.

"Be serious jace." I said failing to stifle my laugh. He looked so ridiculous, it was so cute...CUTE?! DID I JUST THINK THAT HE IS CUTE?! Oh, god. I known him for a few days only, what is wrong with me.

"Fine." He posed with a smile instead of a smirk and crossed his legs. He looked like an angel.

I started drawing on my canvas. Once i was done, i saw that i had drew him with angel wings. But i still couldn't get his face right.

"Done!" I said while covering the canvas with a piece of cloth. No way was i gonna let him see how i drew him.

"Can i see?" He said while flashing me a smile.

"No!" i said sticking my tongue out like a 10 year old.

"Why not?" He whined like a kid.

"Because i said so. Now stop whining and get ready to do your work."

"Fine." He said giving up. Clary-1 Jace-0

I sat on the chair thinking of a pose while jace gets ready.

* * *

JPOV

I sooooooooo wanted to see how she drew me. I was like 55% sure that she drew me with a moustache and devil horns. Not that i wouldn't look good, i always look good.

I got my stuff out and set them nicely. When i glanced at clary, she looked so beautiful. Her pose was just her sitting and staring off into the distance, like she was trapped in her own world and no one could go in.

I kinda like this assignment, it was an excuse to stare at her.

I started drawing, i drew her big green eyes, her fiery hair and her freckles that are so cute on her. When i was done, i admired my drawing of her. Wow, i am good. It looked almost exactly like her. But she looked more beautiful in real life, the drawing was just a cheap copy of the real deal.

"And...done. Voila." I said. I thinking i snapped her out of her own world when i said that.

"Okay, you better not draw me until a look like princess Fiona from shrek." She said jokingly.

"Do you really think i would do that?" I said in fake disbelief.

"Yes. Yes i DO!" she said smiling.

"Well i didn't and i won't let you see how i drew you."I said to get back at her for not letting me see her drawing.

"Why not? She whined mimicking me.

I couldn't help but smile at how cute she sounded. "Because i said so." I said mimicking her.

When we couldn't hold back our laughter anymore, we burst out laughing and we laughed so hard that we fell onto the bed.

Once the laughter stop, i looked to my right and find clary's green eyes staring at my gold eyes.

And at that moment, it was like there were only us in the whole world. Crap! What is this girl doing to me?

**So, this is it for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Please R&R.**

**I hope there is less bad grammar in this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**Till then...and thx for the support 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm** **back!**

**i wrote this chapter and accidentally deleted it...i know, i'm stupid. :-p  
So i rewrote it but might not be as good or long as the first one.**

***Disclaimer: i do not own TMI...sadly**

* * *

CPOV

We fell on my bed in fits of laughter. When we calmed down, i turned to my left to see jace's golden eyes looking into mine. My heart skipped a beat, i don't know why though.

We stayed like this for a few moments. I felt like it was us and only us in the world. Finally, i got the strength to tear my gaze away from him.

I sat up and looked anywhere but at jace. Suddenly, i felt my bed move and saw that jace had took his stuff and just...left.

I couldn't help feeling a little hurt. Why was i feeling hurt? He means nothing to me...right?

An hour later, i decide to see why he left. So i wrote a note to my aunt and uncle saying that i went to a friends house and will be back soon.

I walked to the lightwoods house as i had walked past it a couple of times so i know where it was.

I knocked on the door and a woman opened it. I assumed she was jace's foster mom.

"Hi, is jace here?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm maryse and jace is in the music room. You just walk straight and turn left, it is the first door on your right."

"I'm clary and thanks" I smiled at her and walked to the music room.

* * *

JPOV

I took my things and walked out. I just...walked out. Without saying bye or spare a glance at clary. I needed to get out of there before i did anything stupid.

I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach, i never felt this way before. What was she doing to me?! I have never felt like this towards a girl before, not once in my life. What was it about her? I only known her for a few days and she is already making me feel like this.

When i reached home, i went straight to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed breathing heavily.

I just couldn't get her out of my mind. How her green eyes shone so bright. Her red hair like a flame. Her cute freckles on her pale skin. She was beautiful but she didn't know it. Unlike the other girls who were pretty but dress as sluts, just to get attention.

I decided to go to change and head to the music room. I changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants and went there.

I walked in to the room. The room was semi-soundproof, so only people in the living room could hear. And since Maryse was in the kitchen and everyone else was in their own room, i decided to play the piano.

I took out a sheet music by bach. My fingers danced around the keys as each note made a soothing melody. I was lost in the music.

When i stopped playing, i notice that someone was leaning against the door frame looking dazed. I coughed and the person snapped back to reality.

When the person walked forward shyly, I saw that the person was a she and had bright red hair with green eyes. I instantly knew who it was-clary.

But what was she doing here? I decided to put on my smirk and said "Stalker much?"

She blushed at that and made her way closer to me.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey."

"You play really well."

"I know." I said smirking.

She rolled her eyes at me and that make me smirk even more.

"Can you play anything else?" She asked.

"Yeah. What song?"

"Jar of Hearts?"

"Yeah, i know that song. You sing?"

"Mmm Hmm...I will sing if you sing with me."

"I'll like that." I smiled. Not smirk but smile.

I started playing the song on the piano as clary watched my fingers dance across the keys.**(Italic is Clary and underline is Jace, Underline and italic is both.)**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_'Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

_I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

And I've learned to live half alive  
And now you want me one more time

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

_And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_'Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?_  
_Runnin' 'round leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
Tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

When we finished, i couldn't help feeling that she has the most beautiful singing voice ever.

"You have a great voice." I said smiling at her.

* * *

CPOV

He sounded so good. His voice was angelic.

"You have a great voice." He said smiling. He wasn't smirking but smiling.

"Thanks. You too." I smiled back at him. He smiled even wider at that. I liked his smile a lot more than his smirk.

"So, why are you here?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah. I wanted to ask why did you leave." i said shyly.

"Oh, that...Well, did you want me to stay?"

"N-No. I was just wondering. Because you didn't even say goodbye and..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Doesn't matter. Well, bye." I stood up and made my way to the door.

Before i could take more than 5 steps, Jace grabbed my wrist and I turned to face him.

"Clary! Wait! I-I was wondering if you want to go grab some lunch." He said.

"Uh, sure. Where to?" I said blushing a little.

"I'll show you." He said mischievously and led me to his car. I slid into the passenger seat while jace sat on the drivers seat.

"Buckle up." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes but did as i was told. He started driving. After a few minutes, I saw the scenery change from skyscrapers to run down buildings.

Jace parked in front of an old building and we got out of the car. The building needed i paint job bad. The once white walls were now yellow and the sign that said taki's looked like it was going to fall off any minute.

"Voila! It looks a lot better on the inside an they have the best food EVER!" He said walking in side.

When i was inside, i was shocked at the scene. Inside looked like a retro bar with booths and everything.

We made our way to one of the booths at the far corner. A waitress came and gave us our menu's.

"Hi, i'm kaelie. I'll come and take your order later." She said mainly to jace, i doubt she even knew i was there.

She walked away with her hips shaking but jace didn't notice cause he was looking at me.

"Order anything you want, on me." He said.

"Thanks."

I looked through the menu and saw that it was filled with everything i liked. But i settled on meatball pasta.

The waitress- Kaelie, came back and asked what we wanted. Well, technically she asked jace what he wanted.

"I'll have mineral water and meatball pasta." I said. She whipped her head to look at me, as if she was only noticing me now. She jotted down my order while glaring at me and then turned to jace smiling.

"I'll have mineral water also and your chicken chop. Thanks." He said to kaelie.

"Sure, no prob." She smiled and walked away but not before shooting a dirty look at me. I just rolled my eyes while jace chuckled.

"Great, now the person who is serving me food hates me and might spit in my food." I thought sarcastically.

* * *

**Please review! Anyone who reviews will get a huge mental hug from me because i can't hug you in person.  
It will be weird if i just showed up at your house and hugged you...but don't be surprised if i do! :-p**

**HOPE YA'LL LIKE IT! :D**

**TILL NEXT TIME! BYEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am definitely the stupidest person ever! :p**

**I wrote the chapter and deleted it...AGAIN. I really need to pay more attention.**

**I KNOW I HAVE NOT BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY, AND I AM REALLY SORRY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WEEKLY BUT NO PROMISES, SORRY :(  
I HAVE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND OTHER STUFF, I REALLY AM SORRY. FORGIVE ME PLSSSSSS :)**

_**The italics is a flashback.**_

***Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. The talented cassandra clare does. :)**

* * *

CPOV**  
**

While we waited for our food, we made small talk. I learned that he was adopted by the lightwood's and he learned my full name- Clary Fray. Kaelie the waitress came and gave us our food, she gave me mine with an evil smile on her face and jace a flirty smile. I gasped and peered suspiciously at my food, i took my fork and poked at the food furiously. I looked up to see jace raising an eyebrow at me in question, i mentally cursed him because even he could raise an eyebrow and i can't. I poked at my food even more before i decided to answer him.

"If you are wondering why i am poking my food, the reason is you."

"And why would it be me?"

"Because." I sighed. "I am pretty sure kaelie over there put something 'extra' in my food."

"And why would she do that?" He smirked.

"Well, maybe because here i am sitting with you eating lunch and she thinks that we're on a date, so she's jealous cause she likes you. So she might have put in a cockroach or something inside my food just to ruin our 'date'."

"Makes sense, girls always fight over me. I have that effect on them." He smirked his infamous smirk.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "You can bet your pretty ass that i will never fight over you, i will fight against you."

"You think my ass is pretty?" He asked mockingly.

My cheeks reddened. "What does your ass have to do with what we're talking about. Wait, what exactly ARE we talking about?"

"We were talking about how i have a gorgeous face and body and girls can't stop fighting over me."

"You are not THAT gorgeous."

"Oh contraire, all girls think i am THAT gorgeous. Hell, i am even hotter than apollo."

I rolled my eyes at that and went back to eating, although he was right, i was not going to give him the satisfaction of him being right, he does NOT need another ego boost. After that,we talked about nothing and everything. When we finished eating, i went to pay for the bill, but jace stopped me and said he will pay for it. I really didn't want to owe him anything so we had a debate on who was going to pay, in the end jace won so i reluctantly let him. When he finished paying, it was already 4pm. We went outside to his blue ford mustang and he drove me home. When we reached my house, he pulled up at the driveway.

"Thanks jace." I said to him, opening the door.

"Welcome." He grabbed my shoulder and i involuntarily shivered when he touched me. "Wait."

I turned to face him. His golden eyes were looking at my green eyes. "Y-Yeah." I said feeling heat rise up my cheeks.

"Uh, i had a great time. I hope we can do this again." He said smiling, not smirking but smiling.

"Yeah, me too. And i hope so too." I said smiling back. I got out of the car and waved at him when he drove off. I walked into my home and went straight to my room grabbing my sketch pad. I turn on my ipod and plugged in my earphones and started drawing. I watched as my hands flew across the blank page, smiling subconsciously. When i finished drawing, i gasped at the picture i drew. It was a girl with red hair and green eyes, she was smiling and when you looked at her eyes closely, you could see that she was looking at a boy with golden eyes. I closed the book quickly and shut my eyes. I can NOT fall for another guy, especially someone like jace.

_"Come on clare." The boy was calling me._

_I laughed. "Okay, calm down." I got into his black Honda Civic and he drove off. Soon, i saw the scenery change from buildings to beach houses and sandy shores. He parked under a tree and i ran to the beach. I stripped off all my clothes until i was only in my red polka dotted bikini. I could feel his eyes looking at me from behind so i decided to shake my hips a little to tease him when i made my way into the water._

_"Oh, come on clare, you know better than to tease me like that." He said and then he took off all his clothes until he was in his blue swimming trunks. His six packed toned body showing and his pink plump lips smirking. His dark hair and eyes made him look like a dark and mysterious prince in the setting golden sun. He ran in to the water and grabbed me around the waist and carried me underwater. I held on to his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his torso. I could see him smiling at me and i smiled back. He brought us back up after a while and we gasped for air. _

_He chuckled and kissed me. I could taste the salty sea water on his lips but i didn't care, i just wanted to feel his warm lips against mine. I pulled back before _he could deepened the kiss and laughed when i saw his face. He was pouting slightly, he looked like a little kid.

"_It is getting late. And i want to eat before we go back." I said._

_He chuckled. "Fine, you're right.". We made our way back to the shore and dried ourselves up._

_He drove me to a restaurant and we ate, the food was one of the best food i have ever tasted. We talked while we ate, just enjoying each others company. Then his phone rang and he went outside to take his call, but not before he said he loved me and i said it back. When he didn't come back after 10 minutes, i was getting worried. I went outside and saw him, his back was facing me but before i could call out to him, i heard what he was saying on the phone._

_"Honey, i am just out with my friends don't worry." Then I heard the person talking but couldn't make out what the person said._

_And he replied with " Yes, I will." The person, probably a she said something again._

_Then he said. " You are my girlfriend and i will never cheat on you. Bye, i love you." When i heard that i could feel tears coming. Then the girl said something else and he hung up._

_When he turned back to walk inside he saw me standing there. I was on the verge of tears but held it in. I was definitely not going to cry in front of him. I walked up to him, head held high. He just stood there shocked. Before i could stop myself, i slapped him right across his left cheek. When i drew my hand back, there was a red hand mark on his cheek. I felt a little satisfied when i saw it._

_When he turned back to look at me, and he had a smirk on his face. _

_I felt my anger boil and tears coming but stood my ground. "You cheated on me. How _could_ you? I _loved _you_."

_"You finally figured it out. But not without a little help. Guess you aren't as stupid as i thought you were. And for the record, i never loved you, i never cared about you, i was just using you to get to your dad. I was planning on breaking up with you since you got me no where with your dad anyway. And how could i? Well it was easy actually, since everything i said wasn't true. Don't you know that someone like you could never actually go out with someone like me? You are pathetic and don't think that you aren't, your mother died because of you. It was ALL your fault." He said, dark eyes glinting evil-y._

_"I can't believe you. I can't believe i loved you, i should've known this was a lie. Everything was too perfect." I said mostly to myself. I stood up even straighter and looked him in the eye, my green eyes cold. "Well, i wish you good luck you asshole." I said with as much venom as i could. "Cause you are a fucked-up douche with no life and will go no where, so you will need it. Goodbye, and FUCK you." I walked as fast as i could away from him. Letting the tears flow as i made my way back home. That night i cried till i slept. His voice still ringing in my ears till now._ "You are pathetic and don't think that you aren't, your mother died because of you. It was ALL your fault."_ I never saw him since._

I opened my eyes and realized i was crying, i hated that he got to me but he did. I cried till i slept, again.

* * *

****I UPDATED THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTER A LITTLE CAUSE I NOTICED THE GRAMMAR WAS HORRIBLE AND I ALSO ADDED SOME OTHER THINGS, I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ IT AGAIN. THX!**

**I know it is short but i really don't have time to update. I will try but i can't promise anything. Sorry :(**

**And i want to thank everyone who has read or reviewed or favorite or followed this story. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH!  
and i hope for a few more reviews, i really want to know what you think. **

**Again, THANK YOU EVERYONE! Until we meet again. Hopefully it will be soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter. And I know it is late.**

***Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except for the douchebag you will read about later.**

* * *

**CPOV**

**SKIP TO MONDAY MORNING**

_Beep... Beep beep... Beep beep beep... Beep beep beep beep..._

I woke up to my alarm clock beeping loudly. I rolled on my bed till i was facing the annoying alarm clock on my bedside table and slammed my fist on the off button. When it still didn't shut up, before i knew it, i was pulling it out of the plug and throwing it on to the wall. It broke with a crash. I opened my eyes and saw a bunch of clock parts scattered on the floor next to my wall. Great, now i have to buy a new one and clean that mess up. I stood up and padded my way into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I looked like shit. My wild curls were even wilder from sleeping, i had dark circles under my eyes because of the nightmares i have been having and my green eyes were puffy from crying to sleep again yesterday thinking about my mom.

I looked away from the mirror and got ready for school. I changed into a yellow one shoulder sweater, black jeans shorts and my favorite black converse. I put my makeup to a minimum and grabbed my bag. When i was half way down the stairs, the smell of pancakes hit me. Because i love pancakes, i picked up my pace and ran into the kitchen where i saw Uncle Jem making pancakes, Aunt Tessa pouring milk and little max eating MY PANCAKES!

"Max! Stop eating my breakfast right now!" I screamed at him. He whirled around in his chair and saw me, a playful smile on his face.

"Nuh-uh. You were late and the early max gets the pancakes." He said playfully.

"Oh no you don't." I jumped on max and tickled the shit out of him. He laughed so hard that he got off his chair and dropped on to the floor and started clutching his stomach.

"Please...Stop...I'm...Sorry..." He said between fits off laughter. I stopped tickling him and went to grab my plate off pancakes left. Max was still lying on the floor breathing heavily. I laughed at him and ate my leftover breakfast.

"That will teach you not to eat my food, little bro." I said. When i finished eating, i kissed my aunt, uncle and max on the cheek and went to school. When i kissed max on the cheek, he dramatically wiped his cheek and drop on to the floor. "Oh no! I have cooties. I am dying..." And then he closed his eyes. Me, my aunt and uncle laughed so hard. I decided to give him more 'cooties' so i went and kissed max on the forehead and his other cheek. I was out the door before max could do anything else, i was as late as it was already.

* * *

When I reached school, Izzy and Simon met me at my locker.

"Hey" They both said at the same time.

"Hi"

"You're late." Izzy said.

"I know. Max held me up."

"What did he do? Hug your leg to keep you from going?" She snickered.

"Haha."

"Whatever, let's get to class." We walked to our respective classes after saying goodbye. I walked through the door and all the seats were already taken, except for one, the seat beside the golden god himself. I reluctantly made my way to the seat and sat down, I ignored him and took my books out. I could feel him looking at me, even after teacher came in. I couldn't help it anymore so I turned to him.

"What?!" I whisper shouted.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were up for lunch this saturday?" He asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?!" I said incredulously.

"Yeah, it's not like you will say no." He said nonchalantly.

I could feel my anger boiling, how dare he be nice yesterday but be so cocky today. Well I'm am going to give him a piece of my mind.

"No." I said sternly.

"No?!" His eyes widening.

"Yes."

"So, its a yes?" He smirked. I was taken aback, he just twisted my words, I tried to fix it.

"No! I will not go on a date with you."

"So...no?"

"Yes." Oh shit, what did I just say.

Before I could correct myself. He said "Yes it is. Pick you up at two in the after noon." And he turned back to the front of the class.

I bury my face in my hands, but in reality, I really wanted to go. When my last class before lunch was dismissed, I met up with my friends at the cafeteria.

* * *

Our usual table had two extra people seating there. a girl with golden brown skin and brown hair that was braided and a boy with tan skin and shaggy dark hair. Izzy and Simon introduced them to me, the girl's name is Maia and the boy's name is Jordan.

"Nice to meet you." I said to them.

"You too." Maia said.

"So, are you guys new? I haven't seen you around before.

"Yeah, we both came here from california." Jordan nodded in agreement.

"Mind if I ask, are you to dating?" I asked. What? I am curious.

"No, we're just friends." I saw a flash of something flash through Jordan's eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. If I was not wrong, I think it was hurt.

"Oh, sorry." We ate while making small talk and soon lunch was over.

* * *

School let out and I went home. I grabbed my ipod, changed into running clothes and went to central park. I ran for about half an hour and then I felt someone running next to me, I turned and saw Jace. He had a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and a smirk on his face.

"Hey red."

"Hey asshat."

He raised and eyebrow, damn I wish I could do that. "Asshat? I like it."

I rolled my eyes and felt a blush creeping up my face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Same as you. Running, but not the picking up girls part."

"Oh, you know me so well." He said, his smirk growing bigger. "Can't wait for our _date_." And he ran away.

My cheeks turned scarlet. He said date in such a tone that it had my blood humming with anticipation. How could he have such an effect on me? _You hate him. You have no choice than to go on a date with him. It was not your choice._ I kept telling myself, but it still did not calm my nerves.

I went home a little later, shower and changed. My mind picturing my date with Jace against my will.

* * *

**Review please. And give me some ideas about the date scene, where you want it, what you want to happen. I think I will make Jace half naked for the date. What do you think?**


End file.
